FengXiao's story
by GreatBenevolentYaoiGoddess
Summary: Xiahou Fengxiao is Xiahou Dun and Xingsun's only child, He is fairly normal. Except that he is a sociopath. Here is Fengxiao's story on how he became what he is. (yaoi warning) OOCness


Xinxing's story

 **Octorber 31 208**

Cao Cao and Yuan sat down calmly watching there usually calm cousin pacing aback and fourth running a hand through his hand anxiously stopping every now and then to look out the window at the pouring rain and cover his ears. "Oh...The pain of a first time father.. It is almost entertaining though, to see cousin Dun so frantic." Xiahou Yuan spoke nudging Cao Cao with a sly grin on his face. Cao Cao smirked and shook his head as they heard a paind cry of pain come down the hall from Xiahou Dun's wife Xingsun. Such a petite small girl caried a baby within her for 9 months, it's amazing her body was able to cary the baby that long. "Yuanrang...Sit down, your anxiety is only going to make you sick or pass out. will you just calm down for a moment?" Xiahou Dun smiled and shook his head. "My apologies cousin.. I am just thrilled knowing that my child is on there way into this world..in perfect timing where there isn't violence.." Cao Cao smiled and let his cousin sit next to him and leaned back. "well... Good luck, having a newborn is the easy part...Wait untill they get about 6 weeks old, and you will be wishing they can go back into their mother's stomach.." Yuan sighed groaning. "It gets worse when they start being able to talk and grab things. Good luck first time father." Xiahou Dun smirked and shook his head. Although he was very happy that his son was beig delivered, he really wished that the nurses would have let him be with his wife. Finally after hearing 3 hours of pained screams echoing down the hall and through out the entire palace probably, a nurse came out smiling congradulating the new father with a Baby boy, But then handing him bad news that there were severe complications causing the mother to be in great distress and can't ever have children again, but is in perfect health. Both happy and sad, Xiahou Dun had asked if he can see his wife and child. The nurse smiled and nodded leading him to the room his wife was in and saw her sleeping from the exhaustion. Next to her he saw a small cradle holding a small infant, His skin was the color of porcelain and soft black hair. He looked just like his mother except he had his nose, lips and ears. Xiahou Dun smiled and picked him up gently holding him in the wrapped up blankets. "What do I call you little one..." The baby opened up his eyes revealing one vibrantly blue one and one honey gold brown one. Amazed Xiahou Dun's eye had widened, and smiled. "My..! You have the most amazing eyes my son..Let me see...Names for my boy..." The infant and began getting fussy and started huffing and whining. Xiahou Dun broke he had no idea what to do. 'Oh no...no no no! What do I do!' The one eyed general wasn't one to panic, but with a fussy newborn in his arms and his wife asleep he was clueless. The man was holding the baby corectly; Xiahou Dun was holding his son in one arm not securily cradled in both of them. Yuan Entered the room and saw him clueless what to do with a crying infant and went up to him guiding him. "Woah cousin, Hold him like this.. Cradle him, Make sure his head is up and not dangling down. " He helped his cousin hold the now quiet bundle and smiled. "If you need any help..You can come to me...It's not easy being a first time parent." He said with a gentle grin. "um...Cousin...I need help...I...Haven't thought of a name.." Yuan smiled and looked at the baby and then at his cousin rubbing his chin. "hmm..How abou't Xinxing, it means New or refreshing. It fits because this is a new chapter in your life." Xiahou Dun smiled and gently rubbed his son's cheek with his index finger and listened to him coo. "I like it..How about you little man?" The baby just make a small chirp in his sleep. Yuan smiled and then saw his cousin, his long bangs made it difficult to see his face, but he was able to see one single tear fall down his cheek with a small smile on his lips. "You okay cousin?" The older cousin just cleared his throat and smiled. "I'm better than I had been in a long time."

 **Year's pass**

Xinxing was a tall but well built young man, with jet black messy black hair; strong masculin built with a some what feminine feature. His face looked most definately like a males, but had a feminine vibe. It was his unique eyes, his left was a saphire gem with a grey haze around its pupil and his right was a honey gold with long black eye lashes. both on top and bottome, giving a illusion of eye make up. His chin and jaw were both slender but had a thickness to it. "ow...Ow...OW...Heavens! Liang can you be any more harsh with my hair.." Xinxing said calmly in distress to his boyfriend. Liang was a young man who was the son of His mother's sworn sister and Jiang Wei. He was a cute young man; a narrow baby face with green eyes, olive skin and dark silky long brown hair held in a pony tail. He was in the middle of brushing Xinxin's hair making it decent for the banquet they will be attending that night celebrating the battle of Fan castle. "i'm sorry love, but Your hair has tangles..." Liang frowned as he gently brushed his lovers shoulder length black hair putting it in a ponytail and then putting on the headdress that was very Very similar to Guo Jia's but red and black. He smiled as he finished with his boyfriends hair and walked around him to get a better look. He kneeled down and kissed his lips smiling nuzzling him. "You look handsome." Xinxing placed a hand on his lovers upper back and kissed his head. "you are too kind." He said smiling warmly.

There relationship wasn't Forbidden, Homosexuality was not in by all means shunned upon, it was that some people did not oppose of two men being togather, So Liang and Xinxing kept their love life behind closed doors, only certain people knew. That was Ba, their mothers and Jiang Wei, Kairei had been trying for the past six months to get Xinxing to tell his father, but somthing about the relationship between the two had a tension that was always bipolar. Some days the tension can be okay, some times the tension can be throbbing with anger and some times it was a numbness tension that they had no feelings. No one knew what it was caused by; not even Xingsun herself..

Xinxing layed his head in Liangs lap smiling and slowly began drifting into a calm nap, where his mind began drifting into that memory that turned him into his numb personality

 _The rain poured, dreanching both his father and him. He was around 9 years old and had fallen into some trouble with some bandits. But his father was there by his side to keep him safe. that is, until that walk home. "What did I tell you about wandering alone at night Xinxing?! You could had been killed! Raped even if they had those intentions!" His father scolded him with his famous temper boiling. Xinxing was all his mother in personality, kind, gentle, soft hearted but lacked the confidence to speak up and stand up for himself. But he had one thing he got from his father. That fire of rage boiling in his gut ready to burt like a volcanic explosion. "I COULD OF HANDLED IT MYSELF!" He screamed loudly at his father, his black bangs falling in his face from the rain. His eyes were sparkling with anger. His father was taken back, his son NEVER raised his voice. Instead of scolding him more for yelling, he was taken back and remained silent. He sighed and shook his head. "you're a kid son, you couldn't handle it on your own against 3 grown men..Lets get you home, You gould get si-" he was cut off by a mysterious man coming up behind Xiahou Dun and knocking him unconscious; Xinxing's eyes widened crying. "Daddy!" The man looked at him and smirked walking towards him. A crackle of lightning flashed exposig a shimmer of a knife handle in the man's boot. He waited a few seconds befor running and grabbing the knife in his small hands. He began shaking as he held the weapon.. He remembered his father telling master Cao Pi when he was training him, 'don't ever kill unless theperson has your life or the one you love's life at stake.' He shook and waited for the man to charge at him. The man attempted to grab the young boy but his youthful energy let him slip past him. "You little runt!" He charged at the young Xiahou and tackled him to the ground choaking him. Xinxings eyes watered as hot tears fell, he raised the blade and gashed it right into the mans jugular causing blood to spurt out of the mans mouth and neck onto Xinxing's body, face and in his mouth a bit. He held the blade there horrified shaking as the man falls on top of him. Xiahou Dun wakes up and sees the ban covered in blood on his son and gets up immediately. "Xinxing!" he goes over to the body and doesn't see his son under the man, but his back turned by a tree. He turns the body and sees the man is dead with stab wounds in his neck, his eyes widen and shakes his head. "fuck..." he goes to his son whos back was turned so it looked as if he were crying or sobbing, he was shaking. He was wrong. "Baby boy?" Xinxing's mind was traumatized and so apauled by what he had done, he snapped. He was laughing as tears fell down his cheeks holding the knife in his hands. He was not laughing because he enjoyed it, he hated every living moment of what he had done. He was laughing because he was scared, broken, hurt, MORTIFIED. His laughter turned into psychotic sobs of laughter. "I...I...I killed him! Hes head! I killed him! Im going to hell! I killed him!" He screamed through his sobbing laughter. Dun was scared, for his son's sanity.. He killed a man for his and his fathers protection.. He didn't know what to do.. "Xingxin...Stop...You need to put it down.." He said calmly.. Killing for the first time is NEVER easy...He was 13 when he killed some one for the first time and it fucked him up mentally for the longest time. He hugged his son tightly in his arms dropping the knife and holding him letting his son bawl his eyes out stroking his hair. "shh...its okay...Daddy's got you..Youre safe now..." He soothed him as he began hearing his sons laughter diminish into cries. "I didn't mean to papa! I didn't mean to! He was gonna hurt you and me! Papa i'm sorry!" There is no way in hell will he tell his wife this... He need's to get his son professional help from some one he is friends with and wont rat him out.. His wife was a sweet gentle women, but if you got in between her and her baby.. You are in for a horror ride._

 _ **end**_

Xinxing woke up with his eyes wide and sweat rolling down his forhead, he looked up and saw Liang had too fallen asleep. He looked at the sky and saw it was dusk and had to wake his beloved from his beauty rest. "Hey, wake up Liang.. The banquet, remember?" Liang woke up and rubbed his eyes and nodded. "shit, your right. I hope we arent late!" He saod worriedly going to the door. Xinxing grabbed his hand and ran down the corredors and into the banquet hall where luckily they made it just in time because it had just started. Liang frowned because he now knows that he couldn't give his boyfriend the effection he desires. Hold his hand, hug him, kiss him..

There are times when Xinxing is realy quiet and almost scared but wont tell him why, and all he wants to do is hold him and tell him everything will be okay.. Both the young men awated for their parents to greet them in full armor, and everything. Xiahou Dun was the first to greet the boys, he ruffled both their heads and smiled. "good evening boys. Remember, you arent 18 yet, so no alcohol just yet." Liang bluntly spoke out with no hesitation. "already got drunk last night." Dun rolled his eyes and looked at him. "I will discuss that matter with you tonight young man... " Liang shrugged not saying anything.. Ever since that incident that fucked him up in the past, his father never did anything to help him. He only just coddled him with words of 'its okay' or 'your safe now'. He didn't do anything to help him cope with expressing the trauma he felt inside, and it festered and eventually infectiously scared. He grew up feeling numb to any traumatic event, any sympathy was lost. He felt nothing. He only loved his mother, boyfriend and had a small care for his father, But that was only because his father still did care for him and love him, its just his father ruined his entire childhood.

During the banquet they were eating, and He was sitting between his mother and father across Jiang wei, Kairei, and Liang. He was staring at his untouched food zoning out into his past thinking disturbing thoughts. "baby what's wrong?" Kairei asked looking at her sworn sister's son. Xinxig looked up and didn't say anything; He only looked lost and dull not like most teenagers would. He looked as if he had just went to his first battle and killed some one. "Son! I did not rais my child to be rude and ignore some one speaking to you. Answer." His father's voice scolded him. Thats all he ever realy did, scold, yell, anger fits or antisocial. All of it was the surpressed side that Xinxing had become. "Everything is fine Lady Kairei. I am only tired is all, I was up all night you see studying to be a brilliant strategist like master Jia Xu.." Kairei smiled and arched a brow. "well, don't study too hard you still are a child." She chuckled. But Xingsun frowned observing him.. Her son had been acting more strange than he had been over that past 8 years; He use to be a loud, bubbly short tempered little boy. She can't remember when he became so cold, distant, antisocial and numb toward things. She remembered one day Her son was sparing in class and he had hit a kid to hard in the nose they started bleeding. He only shrugged and had a cold emotionless glare. She frowned and went along with her son's lie.

'what is eating my baby apart?' She thought to herself as she continued to eat. Xiahou Dun too had begine noticing his son becoming more cold and reclusive. It worried him, He did this to his son and he never should of held it secret. His son could be a potential serial killer and its his fault. He failed as a father, everything he had done had been decimated by that huge mistake by not getting his son mental therapy after that incident and keeping it secret. Out of no where Xinxing saw the hurt in Liang's eyes and had to break the ice, it would kill him more inside than he already is. "took a sip of wine he had sneaked into the glass and leaned back. "Liang and I had sex." He said it o bluntly that Guo jia who was sitting next to him had spat out the wine he was drinking and started cracking up looking at Xinxing. Xiahou Dun's eye was wide and nearly choaked on the water he had. Yukimura was blushing deep red burrying her face in her hands shaking her head, Kairei was not sure wether she should be laughing or scold the boy for being so blunt! Jiang wei was soutterly done at that moment he just rubbed his temple and looked away. Liang was fuming and kicked him under the table. "Three years we are togather and THATS how you break the ice?! Gods I know you aren't good with words but come on man!" Xinxing once again just shrugged. Liang blushed deeply as Cao Cao looked over and arched a brow. "explanation to that rukus?" Xinxing looked back and spoke out calmly and very bluntly. "Guo Jia was telling us aout his sexual activities." Cao Cao chuckled and shook his head. "of course.."

After the banquet Liang was with Xinxing talking to him on the balcony. Liang learned to not yell at Xinxing's efforts to try and express his feelings or word out secrets but it was really hard to not yell.. "You were acting strange,.. That entire evening..You had not said a word since the banqet and the frst words were that to tell your father about us...Its emberassing.." Xinxing didn't feel quilty, not one bit. Why should he? He was only doing what every one wanted him to do. That is to tell his father and he did. He only remained silent as his emotions took a toll and he blurted out somthing he regrets. For the first tie he felt regret and it disgusted him. "I killed some one." Liang's eyes widened and looked at him getting closer to him. "You did...What...?!" he asked in a loud whisper looking into his boyfriends averted eyes. "Look at me...What?!" Xinxing's eyes watered as he layed his head on Liang's shoulders gripping him. "I...was nine...and...I had to...I..My father told me to never tell any one.." Liang's eyes widened and hugged his lover tightly stanting on his toes to hold him better.

He squeezed him hoping that Xinxing will know that he doesn't need to be afraid.. He felt his shoulder dampen with hot tears on his shoulder. "Xinxing...I love you...So...much...What ever pain you are going through, You wont suffer alone anymore..." Xinxing began whispering to Liang everything that had happened to him in the past and how he is messed up. Thirty minutes of consoling Xinxing Liang cupped his chin and kissed his lips brushing his boyfriends hair out of his face. "we have to tell your mother.." XinXing Shouted, and he never shouted. "I CANT TELL MY MOTHER!" unfortunately that was let out right infront of his parents.. Xiahou Dun knew exactly where thi was going to lead to.. He did this to his son.. His son shouldn't be the one to have to take the blame, and believe the entire thing was his fault..

Xiahou Dun looked back on how he had always reated Xinxing since taht incident, was him being hard and cold to Xinxiang to just block out on what happened? He had neglected his little boy and ignored him distancing himself ever since that had to take action now, or else he is only going to cause Xinxing more pain that he already is suffering. "My dear...I will explain...Everything..But, I need to do this first..." He goes to his son pulling him into a tight hug holding him like he were a young boy again and whispered only words Xinxing's sensitive ears can hear.."baby boy...I'm so sorry...It is all my fault, I never should had neglected you durring that time..I never should of ignored it like it never happened, I never should had let you carry this pain on your own...I've been a terrible father...I'm sorry...I will explain everything to your mother...It's not your fault...It never has been, you were only trying to protect yourself.." Xinxing's eyes watered as his father walked away with his mother.

Liang kissed behind Xinxings ear and whispered softly hugging him from behind kissing the back of his neck. "Things will clear out for you...Its always darkest just before the dawn.."


End file.
